Conventional attachment of a hanging component, such as a cabinet, storage shelf or freestanding panel is accomplished by utilizing a hanger clip. Typically, the clip includes a plurality of vertically spaced, rearwardly projecting hooks which are adaptable for engagement with a slotted upright connected to the wall or panel.
In an attempt to eliminate the possibility of accidental dislodgment, prior known clips or similar mounting apparatus have included a locking mechanism for securing the clip to the slotted upright and the hanging component. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,542, issued Sept. 16, 1980, discloses a clip with a locking member including an integral, elongate cantilevered spring arm which urges a rearwardly projecting locking tab to be disposed below a downwardly facing surface in one of the slots in a slotted upright panel. Once in position, the locking member prevents upward movement of the L-shaped hooks within the vertically spaced slots of the panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,768, issued Sept. 20, 1977, discloses a bracket for lockably securing a hanging component to a decorative wall. The bracket includes a pivotal safety lock which includes an arm which can be inserted into a slotted upright. In this way, the engagement of the bracket with the slotted upright is maintained when the lock is affixed in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,281, issued Feb. 26, 1974, discloses a clip having a plurality of T-shaped tabs extending from the clip so as to engage a plurality of slots in a panel. The T-shaped connectors are locked into place in the slots by a latch mechanism having a finger detent. The latch mechanism is inserted through one of the slots and is adapted to engage the back side of the wall of the slotted strip.